Consumers frequently purchase ice for use at parties and outings, such as picnics and boating trips. Some consumers also purchase ice instead of purchasing a refrigerator including an automatic ice maker. Much of the ice provided to consumers is prepackaged in bags and stored in freezers on-site at retail locations. However, such conventional supply methods are not cost-effective.
In particular, the ice supply chain is labor-intensive, requiring expensive labor for both packaging the ice and delivery. Moreover, such an ice supply chain provides waste as consumers often open the bags, deposit the ice in a cooler, and throw the bags away.
As such, an improved ice dispensing system would be desirable.